Pokespe written
by DespairinglyLuckyYou
Summary: A written version of Pokespe (RBG arc) with different/nonbinary pronouns.
1. Vs Mew

**A/N: I'm writing this both to speed up my typing speed, and to get used to using various pronouns. The plot will mostly stay the same as the manga, but I might skip some filler chapters or alter various things. I might end up changing part of the plot later, but it's unlikely. At the end of each chapter I will run through any new sets of pronouns used so that you guys can understand them. I don't know how far I will go, but I have pronouns in mind for every protag up to R/S/E. This hasn't been betad, and was written on 2003 word, which is just annoying, so excuse any typos please. If I use some pronouns wrong, please tell me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pallet Town<strong>

A group of small children were surrounding a Nidorino, and taking it in turns to try and catch it. A small blonde haired child stepped up to take the challenge. The others crowded around her, and cheered them on, as they steadied their sight in preparation to throw their pokéball. "Just watch this!" they boasted, "I'm gonna catch this Pokémon and make it my pet!", before they threw it and watched in horror as the ball was bounced off of the Pokémon like it was nothing. "What? It bounced off again!"

"What's happening here?", the voice of another (but slightly older) child suddenly appeared, and the crowd were alerted to said child's presence.

"Red! You're back! We're trying to catch this Nidorino, but it keeps bouncing the Pokéball away!" a few of the children explained to em.

Red laughed, "That's not how you catch a Pokémon! You need to weaken it first"- ey reached into eir pocket, and pulled out a opened a small pokéball, which contained a Poliwhirl- "watch this; Poliwhirl, water gun!". Eir polIwirl did, so, stunning the nidorino slightly, giving Red enough time to throw an empty pokeball of eirs, which promptly caught the wild pokemôn without any struggle.

The younger children were enthralled by the older child's knowledge, and kept asking em various questions about eir knowledge on Pokémon, only letting em go later in the afternoon, when it was beginning to get dark.

Red decided to take a walk in the forest once ey had finally been allowed to go eir own way, in order to get some alone time. As ey walked, ey thought all about the Pokémon ey had encountered and was yet to encounter- the kids from earlier had gotten the subject into eir brain, and ey couldn't get it out.

Pokemon were strange creatures that inhabited the land, air and sea. There was estimated to be about 150 of them in Kanto, and Red wanted to catch as many of them as ey could. According to the children from earlier, Professor Oak, the old professor that lived on the edge of the town might be able to help em on eir dream; apparently their grandchild was about about Red's age, and was a genius, so surely Oak would be smart enough to help em. Red was sceptical, though. Ey was sure that ey could do it by emself; ey didn't need any old professor helping em.

Ey was so lost in thought that ey didn't notice the tall figure right in front of em, and knocked right into them. "Watch it maggot!", Red had banged into a sinister looking person, wearing a black uniform with a big red "R" on the front of the top. There were a few others in similar outfits around the area.

"S-sorry!", Red apologised nervously- who knew how tough these guys were. Ey then made to leave, but hid in the tall grass that was everywhere.

The person ey had met turned around, allowing em to notice the pokeballs on the belt of their uniform. Pokeballs… These people must be Pokémon trainers too! Ey thought.

One of the uniformed people seemed to be instructing the others, "keep searching, and don't you dare rest until we've found that phantom Pokémon! Burn the West Forest down if you have to!". Once the instructions had been given, Red took a moment to wonder what was meant by 'phantom Pokémon', but then ey grinned, and mentally thanked the person for letting em know about it, and quickly hurried off to the Western Forest to search for it emself.

Once ey reached the Western Forest, Red was happy to see that they people from earlier hadn't arrived yet, but was surprised by a small, glowing, cat-like Pokemon that was floating in the distance. Ey ran towards it, but was disappointed to see another person battling it.

The person in question looked to be about Red's age, had very spiky brown hair, and wore a purple shirt and an odd necklace. Red watched as the other person sent out a Charmander, and let it attack the glowing Pokémon without needing even to tell it the specific moves. The charmander unleashed it's flames on the glowing pokemôn, causing Red to start rooting for it, 'you can do it charmander, I believe in you!'. Suddenly, though, the trainer got the charmander to return to it's pokeball.

Red was shocked. "Hey!", ey yelled, jumping out of eir hiding spot, "what're you doing?! You almost had it!".

The trainer stayed silent.

Red was angry, "watch this!", ey said, and sent out eir Poliwhirl, "Poliwhirl, watergun!". Poliwhirl sent out a blast of water towards the strange Pokémon, but it was dodged, and the Pokémon suddenly sped off, hitting Red's Poliwhirl in the process. Red ran towards eir fallen companion, "Poliwhirl, are you ok buddy?! Can you get up?!"

The trainer that had been fighting earlier finally spoke, "Couldn't you see it when I was fighting that thing? It was clearly more powerful than me, so I decided to stop attacking it." while still speaking, the trainer started to walk off, "you'd do best to know your own limits in the future"

Red sat down on the ground, feeling crushed at eir first ever defeat. "I…lost?", ey muttered. This had never happened before. Ey was supposed to be unbeatable, invincible. After a few seconds, ey got up, and shouted to the trainer, "I'm Red, and my pronouns are ey/em/eir/emself! What about you?!"

The trainer stopped walking for a second, and replied back, just loudly enough for Red to hear, "My name is Green, and my pronouns are ze/zir/zirself. As in, 'ze is a genius', 'zir Pokemon are the strongest', 'ze is good to zirself'. Don't forget it.". Green then continued walking, as if nothing had happened.

Red decided it was time to go for em, as well, and picked up eir Poliwhirl, and started to head towards home, careful not to anger any of the wild Pokémon; eir Poliwhirl was out cold and the only defence ey had (ey had given the Nidorino from earlier to one of the children), but once again ran into the creepy uniformed people from earlier.

The one ey had knocked into earlier seemed to recognise em, "Hey, you're the maggot from earlier! What happened here?!"

A different uniformed person interrupted the yelling, "The brat doesn't matter. What matters is finding that mew- it could still be nearby, split up and search again, men!" The group of trainers all did so, leaving Red where ey was.

Later, Red stood looking at the laboratory on the edge of the town with a blank expression on eir face. Ey was really going to do this. All ey had heard of the professor before today was that they were old and cranky, and so ey had avoided going to meet them for a while. But ey wanted to be a good trainer, and decided this was the only way. Red took a deep breath, and rung the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong>New sets of pronouns for this chapter: <strong>

**Red: Spivak pronouns: ey/em/eir/eirs/emself **

**Green: Ze pronouns, set #1: ze/zir/zir/zirs/zirself **


	2. Vs Bulbasaur

**Chapter 2! I'm going to add that Oak will later be referred to as a Grandfather/Father,since honestly it's way easier on me that way. It's also to make the point that people of all genders can prefer they/them pronouns I guess. Once again, this hasn't been beta'd, so there may be mistakes. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm not going to put the é in Pokemon in anymore because I don't have a button for it and literally had to copy and paste it whenever I needed it last chapter so...**

* * *

><p>There was no reply at the door, so Red rang the bell several more times, before ey realised that the door was unlocked. Ey let emself in, and was pleasantly surprised at what ey saw.<p>

"Look at all these Pokemon!" ey said, running to look at all the Pokeballs that were littered on the shelves, staring inside each one, and reading the labels, "What's this one?" ey said, as ey peered into a Pokeball and saw a strange green creature with a bulb on it's back.". Ey read the label with difficulty; the handwriting was messy, "Bul-ba…saur. Bulbasaur!". Ey lifted up the Pokeball Bulbasaur was in, so it was level with Poliwhirl's Pokeball. "Look at this, Poliwhirl!" Red smiled, and eir smile grew when the two Pokemon seemed to like each other.

Suddenly, a door slammed shut from behind the three, causing Red to jump. The infamous professor Oak stormed in, and noticed Red. There was a moment's silence before they started jumping to conclusions.

"You're the Pokemon thief!" Oak went to grab Red, certain that they were right.

"wh-what? I me- I-I mean no! I'm not!" Red stumbled back in shock, not realising how close ey were to the shelves that held the Pokeballs. Ey knocked them down, and released about 20 Pokemon by accident, and could do nothing as ey watched them rush out of their balls, and ey heard Oak scream.

"Look at what you've done!"

"I didn't mean to-yuck!", Red was interrupted in eir sentence, as ey saw one of the bird Pokemon's poop landed on Oaks' head, further lowering their mood.

"I don't care, just get them back here!" Oak screeched.

Red could do nothing but comply, "Ok!"

After a long while of chasing Pokemon around the lab, and catching them in their Pokeballs, both Red and Professor Oak were exhausted and panting horribly.

"Y…You don't think any escaped, do you?", huffed the Proffesor.

Red started to head swiftly towards the door, "I'll go get them", ey blurted.

Oak grabbed eir shirt, "stop there, thief!"

Red slowly kept going forwards, "I'm not a thief, I swear! Look- I'm sorry that I entered youre lab without permission, and I'm really sorry I set your Pokemon loose, but we need to get them back or-!"

"It's too late, it's already almost dark, there's absolutely no way we catch all of them before it's too dark to see!" Oak let go of eir jacket.

"I'm going to do my best anyway though!" Red jogged out of the building, ready to start eir search. This way the only way to redden emself, and prove that ey wasn't a thief, after all.

After a bit of running, Red became aware of a bicycle bell going off just behind em.

"You can't do this by yourself, you fool; you don't know what to look for!" Oak, who was riding a small bike, told em. "So I'll go with you. But as soon as we have them all, I'm turning you in!"

The two people travelled all the way to Viridian City to catch the escaped Pokemon. They were able to catch most of them impressively quickly, so the sky was still slightly light when they only had one more to find.

"Remember, the last Pokemon we need is a Bulbasaur…" Oak panted, before muttering under their breath, "If I'd known we'd be travelling all the way to Viridian City, I'd refuse on the principle of being too old…"

"I know, I know…- I see it!" Red exclaimed, pointing at it before ey started to chase the creature into the building it was running into, the Viridian City Gym.

"For the love of…wait up!" the old Professor cycled slowly after em.

The gym, which hadn't been used in years, was dusty, and had a musty smell throughout it.

"This place is creepy", mentioned Red, as ey examined a head bust statue of the former gym owner, "Have you seen Bulbasaur ye-"

"There you are!" Oak answered Red's question before ey could even finish it.

Ey looked over to Oak, and then stared at where they were looking, and saw the Pokemon. Oak was attempting to persuade it to return to its Pokeball, but was largely unsuccessful, as it tackled them, and winded them.

"Come on, I'm your owner!"

The Bulbasaur looked like it was about to more damage to the Professor, so Red decided to intervene. Ey got in front of the Professor, in order to protect them, and started to talk soothingly to the Pokemon.

"It's ok, don't be scared, Bulbasaur. I know that you're nervous because this is you're first time out of the lab", ey knelt so ey was almost the same height as the creature, "and you've never seen anything other than the scenery in the lab, have you?".

Bulbasaur seemed to calm down, and nuzzled up to Red, allowing em to pet it.

Red turned to the professor, "it wasn't that hard to do, and it's still light out!". Ey turned back to Bulbasaur, "are you hung-"

Ey was interrupted by a startling loud noise, and was terrified when ey turned and saw a giant Pokemon ey had never seen before glaring down at them. It went to attack, and reached for Red, but ey leaped out of the way. The Pokemon, (a Machop according to Oak), went to grab em a second time, but was stopped suddenly. Red and Oak looked on in shock as Bulbasaur grabbed the Machop's arm using its vines, just stopping the Machop from crushing Red.

Red, with a spurt of adrenaline, started to get excited, "Did you see that, Professor? This is amazing! What's Bulbasaur's best move?! Oh…" Professor Oak had fallen unconscious out of fear. "To fall asleep at a time like this…" complained Red, starting to panic again, "ummmm…um.. let's see…" ey muttered, focusing as much as ey could while dodging the strong blows alongside Bulbasaur, "uhh-", the Machop punched the wall, causing chunks of it to fall out, letting a little light in, giving Red an idea, "I've got it! Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam!"

A bright beam of light shone out from Bulbasaur's bulb, instantly knocking out the Machop, which fell down with such weight that Oak awoke.

"w-what happened?" the professor asked, and then in awe, they continued, "did you know about Bulbasaur's Solar Beam attack?"

Red shook eir head, "I guessed! I mean it has a bulb on it's back and plants use sunlight to get energy so…"

"You guessed…" Oak had a serious look on their face, but it changed into a laughing one, "That's amazing!", they returned Bulbasaur to it's Pokeball, and then held it out, "Here, take it; it seems to have taken a liking to you, and you're clearly an excellent trainer."

Red grabbed the Pokeball excitedly, and peered into it n wonder, "thank you!" ey said happily, before going on, "but before I leave, I want to make it clear that I didn't break into your lab to steal anything. I came so you could teach me ways to become a better trainer than what I am now…" Red explained the incident involving Mew that had happened earlier to the Professor.

Once ey had finished, Professor Oak wore a serious expression, and asked the child, "What do you think it takes to be a good trainer? Tricks? Powerful Pokemon?" They paused a moment, allowing em a bit of time to ponder the answer, before going on, "The answer is neither. All that's needed is what you already have inside of your heart. For instance, during that fight just now, you had a deep connection with Bulbasaur, which allowed you to win. It is all that is necessary to become a good trainer."

They reached into a pocket in their lab coat, and took out a device, and handed it to em. "This is Pokedex. It's a Pokemon encyclopaedia I created. The data of every Pokemon you see will be recorded on here. By the time you've completed this Pokedex, and seen every single Pokedex, maybe by then you will have already become on of the greatest trainers on this planet."

Red stared down at the device, and pictured emself as one of the greatest trainers ever, and started to become enchanted by the idea.

Ey was going to become one of the greatest trainers of all time.


End file.
